Tan solo un beso
by Sentimental Melody
Summary: Tan solo un beso termino siendo la mejor distracción además de que pudo descubrir algo que hacía mucho había sepultado por el simple hecho de tener miedo de ser abandonada pero ahora ¿la distracción serviría para calmar ah ambos corazones? Advertencias: Yuri (Trina x Mina)


**T**rina aquella chica que siempre veía seguir adelante a pesar de todo, alguien quien jamás se rendía y jamás se dejaría derrumbar o al menos esa era la Trina de antes ya que la que tenia al frente estaba devastada con el corazón hecho añicos –aunque dudaba que este estuviera tan mal ya que el orgullo le dolió mas- ¿E como saber si lo amaba? El chico era una obsesión para la mayoría de las personas incluso su Trina había caído en esa trampa aunque ella no ya que su corazón le pertenecía ah alguien mas pero no recuerda a quien se lo había regalado de manera inconsciente.

Era inteligente como para idear planes para ayudarla pero ahora su mente se encontraba en blanco ya que era una situación desconocida para todos y ahora se encontraba con el peor enemigo de su amiga: Corey. Aunque ella sabía que el chico de cabello azul no tenía la culpa de nada el amor llegaba y se iba de la nada solo pocos tenían suerte en ello.

**-Corey ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?-**

**-Claro, ¿En qué te puedo servir?-** no era tan malo, cuando no hacia enojar a su amiga

**-¿Alguna idea de cómo distraer a Trina para que olvide a Nick?-**

Hubo un momento de silencio entre ambos eso suponía que era un caso difícil de contestar hasta que el castaño entro haciendo que Corey se hundiera en hombros, era una simpática escena algo extraña ya que aun no se acostumbraba a verlos juntos era algo inesperado

**-Nick ¿Podrías ayudarnos?-**

**-Nick acepta ayudarlos ¿Qué pasa?-**

**-Quiero alguna idea para que alguien olvide aun amor que es imposible-**

**-Nick piensa que tan solo un beso de alguien olvidara para ponerse a pensar en ello-**

**-¿Seguro? Ella es alguien difi…-**

Vio un pequeño beso entre ambos chicos haciendo que el de cabello azul se sonroje hasta las orejas y se quede paralizado sin recordar lo que estaba diciendo, solo sonrió no era tan mala idea después de todo aunque ¿Quién se lo daría?

**-¿Ves?-**

**-Sí, gracias Nick y Corey. ¿Cómo podrías agradecerle?-**

**-A Nick le basto con el gracias-**

**-A Corey también- **vio como se metía este cuando al fin reaccionaba, incluso le dio la gracia de que imitara al castaño

Se despidió de ambos no sin antes de volver agradecer y caminar en silencio a la casa de la pelo rosa intentando pensar quien le podría dar un beso para que pueda olvidar aunque eso era lo difícil Trina era de provocar miedo a cualquier género además de que no muchas personas hablaban con ella incluso sentía que la única amiga era ella.

Suspiro intentando aun pensar quien podría ser hasta que una idea vaga subió por su cabeza ¿Qué tal si la besaba? Negó por un momento bajando la mirada avergonzada mientras sentía su cara arder, se había sentido bien pensar aquello pero no era la indicada ¿O sí? Tal vez pensar tanto en la distracción le empezaba hacer daño a su cabeza pero levanto la mirada al ver la casa.

**-¿Trina?-** pregunto abriendo la puerta de la cual ya sabía que estaba abierta entrando, miro alrededor y se la encontró tirada en el sofá como esas películas románticas donde acababa todo mal

**-¿Qué quieres?-** incluso sonaba más fría de lo que recuerda

**-Venia a visitarte ¿Cómo estás?-**

**-¿Cómo crees que estoy?-**

Tomo aire sentándose a lado de ella aun dejándole espacio para que estuviera acostada claro que no sería nada fácil intentar subir el ánimo y reponer un orgullo que como era difícil de derrumbar sería difícil de volver a construir o al menos reponer por unos momentos pero ya tenía una idea: tan solo un beso; un beso que empezaba a jugar con su cabeza.

La miro y cerraba los ojos intentando ahogar las lágrimas que caían por lo cual se acerco a su rostro quedándose hipnótico ante su rostro, volvió a tomar aire profundamente acercándose a sus labios para robarle un beso un beso que hizo que se sonrojara de manera violenta y haciendo su corazón latir.

Era demasiado lista para su gusto, lamentablemente era demasiado inteligente como para disimular que no sentía algo descubrir a quien le había dado su corazón, llevaba hace mucho tratando de olvidar lo que simplemente era obvio no podía dejarla de amar.

Después de unos segundos que parecían eternos se separo con el corazón en la garganta sin desaparecer aquel sonrojo que había invadido su cara no podía ocultarlo pero si podía disimular. Le sonrió de manera amable mientras desviaba su mirada levemente a otro lado sin escuchar ninguna palabra

**-¿Cómo te encuentras?-**

**-No se…-**

La miro un poco viendo que estaba con un rostro sorprendido no era molesto ni nada de eso solo era sorpresa, se quedo mirándola sin nada que decir hasta que volvió a escucharla

**-Mina ¿Por qué me has besado?-**

**-Y-yo solo quería d-distrarte- **

Mas silencio en la habitación hasta que vio una sonrisa en esta, una sonrisa sincera antes de volver a cerrar los ojos con calma alguna, ya no sabía cómo interpretar eso ya que era absolutamente nuevo verla así por lo cual solo se acostó a lado de ella sin decir ninguna palabra después de todo no sabría que decir en esa situación. Si eso no funcionaba juraba que no saldría de su casa por lo que había hecho en aquel momento

**-Gracias-**

¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Trina le había agradecido? Solo sintió un poco mas de vergüenza mientras se ruborizaba levemente sintiendo como se apoyaban en ella para estar más cómoda su compañera lo que solo le hacía sentir mariposas en el estomago

**-N-no hay de que Trina-** para ser alguien que tenía un gran cerebro era pésima para evitar ponerse nerviosa pero como ah pensado desde hace mucho el amor era así de inesperado

**-¿Mina?-**

**-¿Si?-**

**-No se te ocurra hacer planes para mañana, estarás conmigo para hablar un poco-**

**-¿Estoy en problemas?-**

**-No, pero quisiera pasar un tiempo lejos de aquí-**

**-Está bien, cuenta conmigo-**

Tan solo un beso fue necesario para que re-descubriera aquellos sentimientos que había ocultado y ahora no se arrepentía de haberla besado ya que ahora salían aun cuando fuera un poco difícil saber si era un sueño o realmente eso sucedía aunque eso no importaba ahora ya que Trina lucia feliz incluso que ya podía hablar con su hermano llevándose mejor y eso era lo raro.

Aunque no podía negar que disfrutaba esa paz aun cuando Trina fuera la misma de antes aunque mucho mejor y no importaba lo que pasara siempre tendría una forma de distraerla de cualquier cosa y esa cosa era tan solo un beso, un beso que expresaba mucho mejor lo que sentía que con sus mismas palabras

La amaba, se amaban ¿Qué mas quería? Era todo perfecto y si le dieran la opción de cambiar alguna cosa no la aceptaría ya que como estaba escrito en el destino era más que suficiente había terminado con la persona a la que desde hace mucho le había regalado su corazón


End file.
